


Massage

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: First denny





	

Dean wasn't too keen for this. It was only because it was recommended by Jess that he was here. Jess got one at the end of her week at school, to relax her shoulders which were often holding more stress than usual. She recommended it because for $25, they did a full body massage and if she requested, they'd focus on one area more than another.

So Dean walked into the dimly lit room. A young Asian woman sat behind the desk, with candles lighting the room.

"Appointment for Winchester?" He said, feeling out of place in his oil-stained jeans and t-shirt. She nodded and typed some information into the computer.

"Dean?" She said. He nodded and kicked his boots slightly.

"Follow me then, your masseuse today is Benny. He's a lovable bear" She smiled. Dean followed, briefly feeling for his phone, to text Jess saying he'd do her, Sam and his own dinner later than usual.

When the receptionist said 'bear', this isn't what Dean was expecting. A large, burly, hairy man stood in shorts and a low cut v-neck t-shirt. And this guy was hot. Dean felt his member, which was long neglected as the life of a mechanic and adult carer for his severly mentally disabled brother Adam, often took all his free time.

The woman left, leaving Dean and the stranger alone. The stranger grabbed several bottles of mysterious oils and sat them in a trolley beside the bed.

"Hello sir, I am Benny and I will be your masseuse tonight" Benny said, holding out a hand for Dean to shake. Dean took the hand and holy shit, that's hot.

"What kind of massage would you like today? Full body, specific body parts or a combination?" Benny asked.

"Full body, but can you focus on my shoulder please" Dean murmured. Benny nodded.

"Of course, strip off and lay on the bed, there's a towel if you want to cover anything up, not that I'd mind if you didn't" Benny winked, trailing his eyes down Dean's body.

Dean blushed and stripped off when Benny turned away to wash his hands. Dean laid on the bed and for a moment, he considered covering himself. He didn't.

It's the first time in almost 8 months that he's gonna be touched, even if it's non sexually. Dean lays on his front and turns his phone off, throwing it onto the pile of jeans and a t-shirt, before closing his eyes slightly.

"Alright Mr...Winchester, I'm going to apply some oil to your shoulders first and work down to your feet, then I'll do your hands, and head, and then I'll tell you to turn over" Benny said as he poured some of the oil onto Dean's back and neck, before pushing his fingers into Dean's knotted neck and shoulders.

Dean moaned obscenely, and before it had even started, Dean was getting a chubby. This is gonna be a long session.

Around half way through, Benny was massaging Dean's ass and Dean was a horny, needy mess. Benny continued down to Dean's feet, massaging each foot slowly before rubbing back up Dean's legs and squeezing his ass.

Dean groaned as he lay, almost asleep on the bed. Benny grinned and spread Dean's ass slightly, revealing the puckered muscle. Benny grinned and pushed his finger against it, briefly rubbing over it before continuing up to Dean's shoulders. "

Time to turn over. There's a cloth if you want to cover up now" Benny said and watched as Dean turned over and covered his crotch in the tiny cloth, though it did nothing to hide his boner. Benny massaged up Dean's chest and his head, before moving to his hands.

"I'm just going to get something" Benny said and left the room for some creams. He returned a few moments later, with the creams and his boxer shorts shoved into his back pocket.

He massaged Dean's hands and rubbed cream into one before repeating on the other. Dean lay in what felt like Heaven. He had a gorgeous guy rubbing him all over, and the guy kept teasing him. Well two can play at that game.

Dean smirked to himself and moaned obscenely when Benny massaged Dean's shoulder and elbow, he let his hips rock when Benny massaged his chest, and well, the towel didn't stay on for very long.

Once Benny was finished massaging, Dean thought he wouldn't get a happy ending until he heard the gruff voice.

"Lay on your front" Dean followed and moaned sleepily as he laid on his front. Benny quickly stripped naked and grabbed some lubrication, before pulling Dean's ass to the edge of the bed, and licking into that furled muscle. Dean gasped and moaned, rocking between the warm leather bed and Benny's rough tongue. Benny slapped Dean's ass and pushed a finger against the muscle until it unfurled and he could push the first one in.

He fingered Dean open in the small room, where everyone could see. Dean knew he looked like a slut, moaning wantonly and thrusting his hips against the bed, but he didn't care.

"Cmon, fuck me big boy" Dean moaned, and oh how Benny did just that. He pushed in to Dean and rocked his hips. Benny felt so much larger than Dean had anticipated, he felt like he could feel Benny's huge length in the pit of his stomach. Dean groaned and tweaked his nipples as he came with a defeated groan. Benny came with a silent curse as Dean tightened around him. Dean's toes were curled tight with the force of the orgasm, his heart was racing and he was panting like a dog in the summer heat.

A while later and Benny was all washed up, and Dean was pulling his shirt on.

"So..." Dean said. He hated this part of sex.

"You're so hot, here's my card. I'll give you a different type of massage sometime" Benny winked. Dean blushed and took the card, before kissing Benny deeply and walking away with a slight limp.

When he returned home, Sam and Jess were in the living room with Adam, watching some cartoons while Adam laughed. Dean limped in and smiled to them all, with Adam quickly running to him and hugging him.

"Bean? Are you okay? Why you limping?" Adam asked, squeezing Dean tightly.

"Oh don't worry buddy, I'm just fine" Dean promised, smirking at Jess while Sam remained clueless.


End file.
